A Trip to the Unknown
by Worst Dream. Best Nightmare
Summary: What happens when Roxas, Xion, and Axel are sent on a mission to an unknown world? They're in danger, of course. But so is a certain someone who's been kidnapped by the Heartless. Will they be able to defeat the Heartless and save him? :COAUTHORED WITH MONKEYLOVER422:
1. Chapter 1

** .: Disclaimer-We do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. That's Disney and SquareEnix/SquareSoft. We also don't own Cars, even though they aren't in this chapter...**

**ML422: YET! :D And Cars is owned by Disney/Pixar. So, uh, right! Here's the story we've been writing together. ^_^ Enjoy!**

Xion, Roxas, and Axel sat in their usual spot on the edge of the balcony on the clock tower in Twilight Town, eating their usual bars of Sea-Salt Ice Cream, at their usual time after completing their missions for the day. With their flaming red, golden blonde, and deep black hair being tossed though the wind, they started talking about their missions.

"What was your mission today, Xion?" Roxas always asked her first, which really didn't hide his 'secret' crush on her.

Xion said in reply, "I had to clear out one hundred Heartless in Halloween Town. Axel, your mission?"

"I had to find about fifty emblems, but I only collected twenty. How about you, Roxas?

"I had to fight a genie-like Heartless in Agrabah. Nothing much..."

The trio of Nobodies finished their ice cream in silence, and afterward, they returned to the castle through their Corridor of Darkness to find a blue-haired bossy guy arguing in their faces, also known as Saïx.

"Why are you three always late? You would never be prepared if I were to give you another mission, which, in your case, is happening right now." Saïx gave them a glare with his glowing gold eyes. "This mission will be given to you three together. You will be doing recon on a new world we found. Usually Demyx does recon, but this world might be dangerous, and when he learned that, Demyx disagreed to the mission. Give it your best." Saïx said after handing them a file of the mission and walked away.

"At least we have this mission together!" Roxas chimed in to break the awkward moment Saïx left them.

Xion and Axel gave each other a look, then ignored him as they conjured a Corridor of Darkness to go to this newly discovered world.

"Hey, wait up!" Roxas exclaimed as he ran through the dark portal just before it closed behind his two friends.

** : Sorry first chapter was so short... Next one will be much much much MUCH longer.**

**ML422: Well not THAT long...xD Don't worry CARFs, Radiator Springs in the next chapter! If you didn't really get what was going on here... You get the last word, buddy!**

**: DO YOUR RESEARCH! :3 Enjoy the second chapter, CARFs, since you guys are probably the only ones reading this... Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ML422: Hellu! We're back! Time for Cars! My specialty! X3 Heheheheheeeee...**

**WDBN: Oh no...**

**ML422: YOU SHOULD BE SCARED.**

**WDBN: Oh, I am scared.**

**ML422: You're scared every time you talk to me.**

**WDBN: Yes, I am. Very much.**

**ML422: Too bad you don't believe in love, Perry the Platypus! Too bad!**

**WDBN: Don't type that! This is only a two way crossover...!**

**ML422: So? Who says I can't quote Phineas and Ferb in the author's notes? Besides, it fits. You don't believe in my love for Finn McMissile.**

**WDBN: Alright, but if FanFiction takes down our story... What love for Finn!? Oh... right... Crazy fangirl... -_-**

**ML422: They won't. Now... Onto my favorite fandom! :D**

**WDBN: Yippie... :P Just get on with the story already!**

**ML422: Alright, alright... Ka-chow! Enjoy!**

**WDBN: *eye roll***

**ML422: KA-CHOW!**

**WDBN: Please note: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to us, it belongs to Disney and SquareSoft/SquareEnix. Cars does not belong to us, it belongs to Disney Pixar .**

**ML422: If it belonged to us, it wouldn't be as awesome. Well... It would be... But awesome in a different way. xD**

Find Yourself played over the PA of Radiator Springs one hot afternoon. The usual crowd of cars parked lazily at Flo's cafe, consisting of Lightning, Mater, and Holley.

"When's Finn done gonna be back?" Mater randomly asked.

"Hm... I don't remember..." Holley replied. It was considerably hot today, and everyone felt sluggish and lazy. Finn had left on a mission about a week ago and hadn't come back yet.

"Why dontcha check on yer screen thingy?" Mater suggested.

"Oh... right..." Holley said, bringing up her screen. "He should be back..."

Just then the sound of a jet split the air.

"... Today." Holley finished, and she and Mater grinned, and drove in the direction of the jet.

Halfway there, Siddeley's voice came from Holley's radio.

"Holley, are you there? Come in, Holley."

"I'm here, Sid. What is it?"

"Finn sorta... Hurt himself on the mission, and-"

"Siddeley, I told you. I'm perfectly fine!" Finn's voice cut in.

"Oh, Finn... What did you do this time?" Holley groaned.

"Nothing, I-what do you mean this time!?"

"He hurt his front left axle." Siddeley informed her.

"I did not! It's fine!" Finn argued.

"Oh yeah?" Siddeley asked. "Stomp with it."

"Fine, I will... OW!" Finn said.

Holley sighed and rolled her eyes. "Finn, you stubborn old... Sid, we'll be there in a minute."

...

"Alright, let me see."

"Holley, there's nothing TO see!"

"Just give me your-" Holley said, grabbing his tire. "What do you mean nothing happened!? Mater, look at that!"

"Wha-Woah! Dad gum! Finn, whaddya do!?"

Finn yanked his tire back. "Nothing! I didn't do anything! I jump off of high places everyday on a mission. I have grappling hooks!"

"We's done takin' you ta Ramone." Mater said, swinging his tow cable under Finn's back bumper.

...

"Dude, you hurt it pretty bad, man..." Ramone told Finn. "It's fine, though."

"It doesn't look fine..." Holley mumbled.

"Thank you, Ramone." Finn said, and drove out, slightly raising his front left tire as he drove.

"Describe 'fine'." Holley told Ramone.

"It's fine, man." he answered.

"Ramone ain't as good as Doc was-"

"Excuse me?" Ramone interrupted.

"-But he's still usually right." Mater finished.

"Even if he wasn't, Finn would be too stubborn to admit he's in pain. There he goes... Off to Siddeley... to..." Holley was saying but stopped. "What does Finn do when he's alone?"

The three of them were silent.

...

Finn's POV

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night. Glancing over at a computer inside Siddeley, I saw it was about ten after three. I looked down at my axel, noticing it was just sore now. I tried to go back to sleep, but my mind clouded with images from the nightmare I had woken up from, making it impossible to relax and fall asleep. I sighed and quietly drove out of Siddeley, and decided to drive through the desert.

While driving, I let my mind wander. My nightmare wasn't too bad, just the usual 'I didn't get to the oil rig in time to save Leland', and other things... I remembered Holley and I once driving with Mater around here at night. He wouldn't be quiet about "The Ghost Light". Now, out here by myself, thinking of the story Mater forced Sheriff to tell us, I was wondering if they were true, despite my logic of it being impossible for a light to kill someone. The only "blue glow" out here was the light coming from the moon. And it'd be a bit difficult to remove my licence plate, wouldn't it?

I kept driving, partially expecting a blue light to appear in front of me, partially expecting a Lemon or another enemy to jump out at me, and partially expecting nothing to happen, but I constantly scanned the area, just in case. I finally put on my brakes, sunk down on my tires, and sighed. I hated to admit it, but my nightmares about Leland really did bother me... What was that?

I straightened up, fully alert. I heard something in what was the silent night, except for the soft gusts of wind...

Suddenly I was surrounded by small, purple, strange looking cars with strange hats and peculiar emblems on their hoods. They had glowing yellow eyes without pupils. Their mouths were huge and full of jagged teeth. I was outnumbered, but they looked small and not that threatening. Then again... Those glowing eyes and teeth freaked me out, needless to say...

One of them behind me honked twice and charged at me. I narrowly dodged it, and pulled out my machine guns, ready to fire.

They all retreated slightly when there was a loud rumbling coming closer. When the source of the rumbling came into view, I could see it was a large red monster truck, with the same glowing eyes, sharp teeth, and strange emblem like the rest of the cars.

The large truck motioned something with his tire, and all the small cars charged at me. I shot my side gun at one of them, but that was all I could do. The nearby cliff was too far away to get my grappling hooks onto, and any other weapons wouldn't have done me any good. After the round of bullets hit the strange car, it sort of just vanished in a cloud of smoke. What on earth was going on here!?

Holley's POV

I was jolted awake to the sound of a gunshot, like Finn trained me to do. As soon as I was awake, I scanned the inside of Siddeley to find that Finn wasn't there, and knew immediately he was in trouble.

"Sid! Sid, wake up!"

I waited as Sid drowsily tried to figure out who spoke.

"Sid!" I said again.

"I'm up! What's wrong?"

"Finn. As always. Did you see him leave?"

"Holley, I've been asleep..."

"Well lower the blasted ramp!" Holley snapped. Siddeley quickly obeyed and Holley sped out after the direction of the shots.

I soon came to some ground with a few bullet holes, huge tire treads, multiple small tire treads, and tire treads I recognized as Finn's that showed sign of a struggle, but that was it. I looked around. There was nothing.

"Finn!" I called out into the night. All I heard in response was my echo. I angrily kicked up some sand, dirt, dust, whatever covered the ground. Whatever attacked Finn was gone... And it took him with them.

**ML422: Dun dun dunnnnn... Finn's dead. Naw, I "don't have the guts to finish him off" as my friends tell me. -_- Um, the end of Lead Me Home!? Nobody remembers that!? *sigh* Anyway... Why does it say ML422? I'm just gonna make it say Stacy...:P**

**WDBN: I don't know why you didn't call yourself Stacy in the first place...**

**Stacy: I don't know either! xD Why didn't you call yourself Ashie?**

**Ashie: Because WDBN sounds like a radio station! ^_^**

**Stacy: Lol, it does. So... Next chapter, da da da daaa! Kingdom Hearts crew, in car form! :D Yahoo! I think...xD**

**Ashie: We'll see... You guys (the readers) will, too! Right?**

**Stacy: Um... Lemme thunk here... Goodnight peeps!**

**Ashie: What if they read this in the morning?**

**Stacy: Um... Have a nice day! xD Now REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Worst Dream. Best Nightmare: Yay, my turn for a chapter!**

**MonkeyLover422: Actually, we role played this chapter together for Trip to the Unknown…**

**WDBN: Yeah… ^^; Cause I'm not good at anything by myself! Thanks buddy, for making this chapter of TTTU better!**

**ML: *giggles* TTTU! That's almost like tutu! Anyway, it's a good thing you're here, because I always forget to put the disclaimer!**

**WDBN: Oh! Thanks for reminding me! Well, enough about us talking enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Kingdom Hearts OR Cars!**

Xion, Axel, and Roxas walk, or drive, out of the portal into a desolate town that seems like in the middle of nowhere. They were all cars, for some reason. Xion was a black Mustang, Roxas, a black Corvette, and Axel, a black Porsche. They were weird cars, with their eyes making up their windshield.

Feeling uncomfortable on wheels, not feet, they pull forward awkwardly and turn around a corner to almost run into a middle-aged Mercury Police Cruiser.

"What in blue blazes!? Watch where you're goin'! Hey…" Trailed off the old police car.

Xion tried to back-up, knowing that one of the rules of recon missions is to not interact with the residents of other worlds. Being new to her form, she didn't know how to reverse quite yet, so was stuck in place.

Axel drove in front of the younger two black cars and took control of the situation. "We're very sorry, sir." He said, in a way he wouldn't usually say.

The cop said in thought, "Haven't seen you around here before…"

Roxas tried to leave with Xion, but had the same problem. He spoke up, saying, "Well, that would make sense. We haven't seen you, either."

The black and white car chuckled. "It would! Just stay out of trouble, and I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here. Of course, there's the matter if you're staying or just passing through?"

"Actually…" Axel replied, glancing at both Roxas and Xion, "We'd love to stay around for a little bit."

"Well, the Cozy Cone is a good place. I suggest you check it out. And the café is basically the main hang-out. Enjoy your stay!" The resident then smiled at the trio and drove away.

Roxas checked if the car was out of ear-shot, then whispered to Axel, "What have you done?! We aren't supposed to talk to others! Saix is going to kill us! I mean, how can we trust someone who didn't even tell us his name?"

Axel turned around, and whispered back to Roxas, "Listen; our mission was to do recon. What better way to do that than from the inside? Plus, why pull away from a chance for a little fun? Now… What's this about a café?" He then continued on his way around town.

The trio of black cars learned to drive a little more smoothly before they came across a neon sign saying "Flo's V8 Café". They entered the area which looked more like a gas station than a café. They parked somewhere opposite where other cars were idle, and waited for someone to come over to take their order.

A teal car, the group assumed was Flo, drove towards Axel, Roxas, and Xion, and said, "Howdy, strangers! Can I getcha anythin'? "

"What would you recommend?" Axel asked, unsure of what was on the menu.

"Well, how 'bout some oil, obviously! Any certain kind y'all like?" Flo said with a smile.

Axel, wondering how many kinds of oil there are, replied, "Uh… Surprise me."

Flo insisted, "Oh, come on Honey! What flavors do you like?"

"There are flavors?!" Roxas mouthed to Axel.

Axel gave Roxas a shove, a message to tell him to shut up. "We really don't prefer any flavor. Thank you for the offer." Axel finally said.

"Nothing?" Flo asked a final time.

Axel was getting on his last nerve. How many time can a new car in town ask for a simple oil?

Xion butted in, seeing that Axel was about to explode his short temper. "I think what my friend is trying to say is that we aren't from around here, and we don't know what flavors you have. Could you please tell us?"

Flo ended the conversation, stating, "I'll just get y'all the regular, alright?"

Xion thanked the café's owner as she drove away. The two boys were quite shocked that Xion actually talked to a stranger. After they got over Xion's breakthrough of shyness, they started to talk amongst themselves.

"If I had known that cars didn't eat real food, I wouldn't have agreed to go to a café. I'm hungry, but I don't want an oily mouth!" Protested Roxas.

"Come on!" Axel replied. "You gotta try something new every now and then. Got it memorized? Just imagine it's slippery, melted sea-salt ice cream."

A red car wearing a hat with the café's logo drove up to the trio. "Flo told me to drive over here and ask if you wanted anything else." She said.

"Uh… No. We're good." Xion checked with everyone else. "But could you catch us up on what's going on in town?"

"Sorry, I just take orders. I don't care what these old guys do. Except… Lightning McQueen." The Mazda car said the name in a very dreamily way.

Roxas spoke up, "Oh, okay then. Wait, who's Lightning McQueen?"

This snapped the day-dreaming car out of her trance. Her jaw dropped as she stared at Roxas, like he killed her pet. She drove away, in utter shock.

"I'm sorry?" Roxas tried to apologize, but the waitress ignored him. "Did I say something wrong?"

Xion and Axel thought over the conversation, then raised an eyebrow and shook their hoods.

Flo returned with the trio's cans of oil, apologizing for Mia's rudeness.

Axel laughed it off, saying, "It's fine. It's kinda our fault for not knowing everyone in town."

"She and her twin are big fans of Lightning." Explained Flo.

The black Corvette replied, "I could tell by the way she was offended. Who is Lightning, by the way?"

"Oh, he's just a famous race car who pretty much saved our little town." The teal car replied, in an It's-No-Big-Deal sort of voice.

Axel asked, "Can _you_ tell us what's going on in town?"

"Nothing much, at the moment… Except…" Flo glanced at a purple Jaguar, looking quite sad, talking with a rusty tow truck.

"Do you know why she's so sad?" The black Mustang asked. "I mean, you don't need to tell us if she doesn't want anyone to know…"

"Well…" Flo cleared her throat, and whispered, "She's a spy…"

"Oh, so is she on a mission? Is that tow truck an undercover agent?" Axel inquired.

Flo quickly said, "Nonono! That's a whole different story… She just spends most of her time here to be with her boyfriend, Mater. 'That tow truck.'"

"Aww! That's a cute couple!" Xion exclaimed, making Roxas blush a little.

Axel tried to get more information, "Why is she sad?"

Flo lowered her voice to a whisper again. "Her partner disappeared last night."

Roxas glanced to his two friends with a look that said, "This needs investigating."

Flo interrupted the awkward silence, "Well anyway… How long do you think you'll be staying?"

The black Porsche answered, "Probably about five days to a week. We're taking a little vacation."

"May I suggest the Cozy Cone Motel?" Flo insisted.

Roxas replied, "We ran into a policeman who told us about that place."

"Ah, Sheriff. It's nice to got to meet him on good terms." Said the former show car.

"Is that his name?" Xion asked. "What a coincidence that he got a job that relates to his name."

The group finished their cans of oil, and told Flo that they should head off to the motel.

"Wait..." Paused Roxas. "Don't we need to pay?"

"Oh, Hun. It's on the house, since it's your first time here." Flo said, hospitably.

The crew said their thank yous and goodbyes as they left to find the Cozy Cone Motel. There hasn't been much activity yet, but their recon was going great.

**WDBN: And that's the end of chapter 3! Please review! Oh, and if anyone knows how Cars pay for things, please let us know!**


End file.
